Made In The AM
by Javiwiwi MS
Summary: Una mañana en un bus lo cambio todo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

 **Playlist:** _Never Enough y AM de One direction._

 **Made in the AM**

 **...**

 **Gracias a Edeilyn G. Cullen, por ayudar con el beteo de esta historia.**

 **...**

 **Never Enough**

Salí corriendo del cuarto del baño, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Ya era tarde. De nuevo, se me había hecho tarde para llegar a la universidad y estaba segura de que esta vez la profesora Cope, no tendría la consideración de dejarme pasar al aula. No la culpaba. Ella ya había hecho suficiente con dejarme pasar dos veces anteriormente.

Salí corriendo de allí, ya no encontrando a Alice; ella entraba una hora antes que yo. _Dios_ , esto me pasaba por quedarme hasta tarde en la computadora haciendo nada, porque solamente me quedaba por la necesidad de desvelarme. Era una tonta.

Encontré la suficiente paciencia para soportar bajar en el elevador, porque a como estaba de dormida lo más probable era que rodara por las escaleras por la prisa. Llegué a la parada de bus y me dispuse a esperar, había una señora de edad avanzada, solamente.

Con fastidio saque los audífonos y los conecté a mi móvil, poniendo cualquier música, pero terminó sonando _Never Enough;_ era buena. Pasaron un par de más canciones y cuando menos lo esperé paso un bus, pero no lo pude detener. Golpeé con mi pie izquierdo el suelo en una muestra de frustración. Quería morir.

Tenía los ojos llorosos por el coraje, pero aun así me dispuse a esperar un poco. Cualquiera ya hubiera dado marcha atrás a su casa y no asistir a la universidad, pero yo por supuesto que iría, un bus no me detendría. Miré a mi lado pero la señora ya no estaba, seguro que se había subido al bus.

Pareciera que los Dioses me odiaban. Ya habían pasado diez minutos y no pasaba ningún bus. Era exactamente las ocho cuarenta y no pasaba. Me puse de pie y miré a lo lejos, viendo que venía un bus ya. Casi pego un brinco de alegría.

Cuando el bus llego, subí rápidamente y pagué. Tomé asiento a un lado de una chica de cabello rojo que en su placa de trabajo decía: Maggie. Suspiré y volteé hacia mi lado izquierdo mirando a los demás pasajeros; me gustaba observar a la gente.

La mayoría era de vestuario casual, otros de cajeros de tienda departamental y otras madres llevaban a sus hijos al preescolar. Mi mirada se poso en un chico que iba al lado de un hombre mayor y leía ávidamente un libro. Él no miraba a ningún lado en lo absoluto más que su libro.

Observé detenidamente su rostro —al menos lo que pude observar—; él tenía un peculiar cabello cobrizo, facciones rectas y por lo que veía, una mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía su ceño fruncido mientras leía, haciendo que su boca se arrugara y se levantara levemente... Definitivamente, él era guapo. Mentalmente me preguntaba cómo se llamaba.

El chico me daba mucha curiosidad, sobretodo porque ni cuando el señor a su lado le pidió permiso para salir quitó su nariz del libro. Chico raro.

Continué mirándolo como una acosadora por un momento más del recorrido, hasta que él se puso de pie y juro, que cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron vi un atisbo de burla en ellos, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Además, de lo hermosos que eran sus ojos verdes.

Vi como se bajó y el bus continuó su camino hasta que me bajé en la que era mi bajada y fui corriendo hacia el aula de clases, manteniendo en mi mente los ojos verdes del chico.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —Me interrogó Alice, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos ganándose una mirada mía.

— ¿Cómo sabes que llegué tarde?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo contactos. Ahora, responde —suspiré, sabiendo que no valía la pena no decirle la verdad; ella ya se la esperaba.

—Me quedé dormida.

—Me lo esperaba —Canturreó y después, llegamos a uno de los edificios—. Bueno, pues nos vemos en casa.

Me despedí de ella con la mano, aun sonriendo y caminé hacia mi aula. Me esperaba una larga y muy jodidamente deprimente clase con la profesora Page Ernest.

.

.

.

Como todos los días caminé hacia la parada de autobús, ahora para ir de regreso a casa. A Alice, no la vi por toda la escuela, quizá ya está en casa o aun no sale de la universidad. No me costaba nada caminar hasta casa… _uh, ¿a quién engaño?_ Me daba una pereza horrible, además de que tenía la estúpida esperanza de que tal vez el chico de los libros fuera en el bus de nuevo.

Esperé pacientemente y en diez minutos paso el bus. Cuando subí me lleve la decepción de al mirar alrededor no verlo sentado. Él era fácil de distinguir por siempre estar leyendo y, por desgracia, no se encontraba allí.

Decepcionada y suspirando, me senté pegada a la ventana del bus y sacando los audífonos me puse a escuchar música. El bus hizo varias paradas y mientras lo hacía comencé a sentir la cabeza pesada, al igual que los parpados.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado y yo simplemente recargué mi cabeza contra la ventana, sintiendo aun más sueño. En algún momento cerré levemente los ojos y los volví a abrir porque la música terminó y escuché el sonido de hojas de papel moviéndose.

Miré de reojo irguiéndome en mi lugar viendo un libro. Y, además, un suéter azul; y si no fallaba el chico por la mañana, ahora que lo recordaba, llevaba uno igual. Entonces, también recordé que él bajó antes. _Dios_ , bien dicen que por las mañanas la gente es peor.

Sentí mi corazón martillándome las costillas y evité con todas mis fuerzas no volver a mirarlo o iba a ser muy evidente. Escuché de nuevo como cambiaba de hoja y apreté los dientes, evitando voltear mi rostro.

Tenía dos opciones:

 **A)** Cambiarme de lugar, o

 **B)** Aguantar hasta llegar al lugar de mi bajada.

La mejor era la segunda, odiaba la idea de hacerlo sentir como que era un intruso o que me molestaba su presencia. Odiaba hacer sentir mal a las personas, más, cuando nada me habían hecho.

Respiraba pesadamente y sentía mis manos sudando de manera asquerosa; no podía creer que este chico, que apenas hace unas horas había observado y me cautivó, provocara esto en mí. Ya tenía veinte años como para sentir esto ahora, eso se los dejaba a las hormonales adolescentes, no a mí.

Comencé a teclear cualquier cosa en mi celular, hasta que vi que nos acercábamos a mi bajada y rápidamente me puse de pie. Sin siquiera dejarme abrir la boca, él se movió en su lugar para dejarme salir. Lo mire un poco y capte de nuevo sus ojos verdes y justamente el bus se detuvo abruptamente haciéndome caer.

 _¿Puedo morir?_

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó una voz ronca en mi oído, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Con mi dignidad por los suelos y sin atreverme a ver sus ojos, asentí con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

En el momento que me vi libre de estar dentro del bus, solté un suspiro y me di cuenta que tenia lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de la vergüenza. Era jodidamente patética, _uh_ , pero esto solo me pasaba por tonta y estar observando a ese chico que ni me daba una simple mirada por leer un estúpido libro.

Soltando tembloroso suspiro y mirando hacia el cielo para que las lágrimas se fueran de mis ojos, comencé a caminar el corto recorrido hacia el apartamento.

.

.

.

Escuché como alguien entró a mi habitación y enterré aun más mi rostro en la almohada. No quería hablar con nadie; aun mi orgullo y dignidad no habían sanado del todo.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó? No entiendo porque estas así de... sensible —sacudió un poco mi hombro y simplemente gemí—. Habla conmigo, además tengo noticias.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, así que haciendo un esfuerzo me di la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, esperando pacientemente a que Alice, me dijera lo que sea que fuera a decir.

—Primero dime que te pasó para estar todo el día en la cama —elevó su ceja derecha.

Bufé con fastidio y después gruñí.

—Me caí de culo en el bus frente a un chico guapísimo —lloriqueé y Allie, abrió sus ojos—. Fue tan... vergonzoso. Él... él me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me preguntó si estaba bien. Estoy casi segura que se estaba burlando de mí.

— ¿Por qué se burlaría? A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez... Claro que a ti solo te pasa frente a un chico guapísimo —rió entre dientes y le aventé un cojín.

—Ahora cuéntame lo que sea que tengas que decir —me senté en mi cama, esperando con poca paciencia a que se dejara de reír.

Puso sus manos al frente, controlando su risa.

—Lo siento —carraspeó y después comenzó a chillar—. ¡Rose se casa con Emmett!

Me erguí en mi lugar, dándole una mirada sorprendida a Alice. No podía creer que se fueran a casar; es decir, nunca hablaban de matrimonio y de pronto, se iban a casar.

— ¿Rose te llamó? Ya sabes, puede ser broma —aunque no fuera el día de las bromas, todo se podía esperar viniendo de esos dos.

—No, me llego un invitación, después vi mi móvil y tenía un mensaje de ella —se encogió de hombros—. Se casan en dos semanas.

La miré con la boca abierta.

—No lo puedo creer.

Escuché como Alice, suspiró soñadoramente.

—Ya quiero que sea el día de mi boda.

—Alice, ni siquiera estas comprometida —rodé los ojos—. Además, le falta mucho a Jasper para graduarse.

Tapó mi boca.

—Déjame soñar, amargada —sacó su lengua hacia mí—. Iremos a buscar vestidos este fin de semana, además de que tenemos que organizar una despedida de soltera... ¡Mierda! Tengo que comenzar a buscar eso ya...

Continuó balbuceando cosas y yo me volví a dejar caer en la cama. Mi único consuelo era que no volvería a ver al chico del bus. Me levantaría temprano cada día para así ya no irme en el mismo bus que él.

¡Madrugaría!

.

.

.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

¡Maldito despertador de mierda!

Iba de nuevo tarde y toda acobardada, pero no podía faltar a las demás clases. Aunque la clase de Cope, era igualmente de importante, pero podía aprobarla con más facilidad.

En el momento que llegué el bus pasó y rápidamente entré y me senté en el primer puesto que vi. Miré hacia el frente y allí estaba el chico de siempre... con un libro en sus manos.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Maldije bajo mi aliento, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Tenía la gran duda de a dónde iba el chico, pero era muy cobarde para hablarle; además, se vería obvio y patético, dado que estaba un poco alejado de donde yo. Ayer, podría haber sido una oportunidad, pero hice el ridículo.

Me incliné hacia adelante para poder tener mejor visión hacia el chico de los libros, y allí estaba: de nuevo con su nariz enterrada en el libro como si lo demás no importara. Tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo, para así dejar de avergonzarme a mi misma y de estar observando a chicos como una maldita acosadora.

El chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mía, por supuesto mirándolo fijamente y elevó sus cejas. Con un rubor sobre mis mejillas, me volteé hacia otro lado y comencé a respirar profundamente. Era un hecho que yo era la mala suerte en persona.

.

.

.

—Tal vez —me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que decía Alice.

— ¡Oye, no me ignores! Lo que digo es muy importante —vi como se cruzó de brazos— Un auto es fundamental.

Respiré hondo.

—Alice, vivimos en un apartamento en el piso cuatro y no tendríamos donde poner el auto. Seguramente la primera noche que lo dejáramos allí fuera, nos lo robarían.

—Siempre de negativa —miró por la ventana y luego me volteo a ver—. Pero si le vieras el lado positivo te darías cuenta que ya no tendríamos que viajar en bus, aunque pelearíamos por el debido a los horarios.

La miré con una ceja alzada, mientras ella balbuceaba en busca de otro motivo por el cual comprar un auto. Yo no entendía de que se quejaba, Jasper tenía un auto y el siempre la llevaba de regreso al apartamento. La única jodida era yo, siempre en bus y no me quejaba.

—Bueno, luego hablaremos de comprar un auto —hice un movimiento con la mano—. Ahora dime, ¿por qué vamos a comprar los vestidos ya? Es demasiado pronto.

Ella sonrió.

—Es el tiempo justo, además; tengo que buscar hoy mi vestido porque le mandaré mensaje a Jasper, para que compre la corbata acorde y el color del traje. Iremos acordes.

—Eso es... ¿Genial? —me fulminó con la mirada y reí—. Si, es genial... Maravilloso y fabuloso.

— ¡Bien! —Golpeó mi brazo—. Tu también te veras bien, ya verás.

—Como sea, poco importa —bostecé y cerré los ojos un momento antes de sentir un golpe en el brazo—. ¡Oye!

—No te duermas, entonces.

Continuamos hablando durante el camino —aunque ella fue quien más hablo—, hasta que por fin llegamos a la parada y salimos rápidamente, teniendo que caminar un par de calles hasta llegar. De nuevo, Alice comenzó a enfadar sobre que si tuviéramos un auto, no hubiéramos caminado esas dos calles, para mi suerte cerró la boca cuando pasamos por las tiendas.

Entramos a una de las muchas tiendas y Alice, comenzó a volverse loquita y a ver cada uno de los vestidos. Yo había visto uno azul y me había gustado, así que no me preocupé por estar parada buscando más.

— ¿Tú crees que este se me ve bien? —me preguntó mientras me mostraba un vestido blanco.

—Es blanco, Rose te matara cuando te vea en el —rodé los ojos y ella saco otro vestido.

— ¿Y este?

El vestido era bonito, no lo niego. Era color rosa y era pegado de los pechos hasta la cintura y caía. Era lindo, no era mi estilo, pero si el de mi amiga.

—No es mi estilo, pero si el tuyo.

— ¿Cual escogiste? Imagino que ya tienes uno, ¿verdad? —insistió y asentí.

Me puse de pie y tomé el vestido azul que había visto. Era cruzado de atrás y por el frente tenia escote en forma de corazón y era pegado de abajo, pero se soltaba después de las rodillas.

Alice, le dio el vistazo y sonrió enseñando sus dientes.

—Es perfecto. Estoy segura que si el chico con el que hiciste el ridículo te viera, dejaría de pensar en todo lo que has hecho.

Gemí.

— ¿Era necesario recordarme eso?

—Por supuesto. Es de amigas recordarse las vergüenzas —Me guiñó un ojo y continuó viendo mas vestidos.

Alice, no compró ningún vestido en esa tienda, pero yo sí. Continuamos caminando por el centro comercial viendo diversas tiendas, hasta que me alejé de Alice, dejándola en una de las tiendas y entré a la tienda que se encontraba en frente.

Era una tienda de libros. Yo no era una lectora ávida, no tenía tiempo, pero no despreciaba los libros y además, hubo un tiempo —en el instituto—, que yo leía mucho, pero la universidad mató mi habito. Cuando vi la tienda de libros no pude evitar caminar hacia ella y comenzar a ver cada libro, y en cierto modo, sabía que el chico del bus tenía mucho que ver.

Entré y me dirigí por un pasillo repleto de libros de todo tipo, ninguno se me hacia familiar, todos eran nuevos. Anduve caminando por cada pasillo sin encontrar ninguno bueno, hasta que encontré uno que la portada se me hizo familiar. Lo tomé y me di cuenta que la portada era muy parecida a la que leía el chico; posiblemente sea este mismo.

Caminé hacia el mostrador y comencé a buscar en mi bolso, mi cartera para pagarlo. No la encontraba y además; la maldita bolsa estaba repleta de cremas y demás cosas, tanto mías como de Alice.

— ¿Vas a comprar el libro? —escuché que me preguntaba seguramente el chico encargado del lugar.

—Sí, solo... estoy buscando mi cartera —respondí sin levantar la vista y continuando con mi búsqueda—. Estúpida cartera —maldije por lo bajo.

La encontré momentos después de incomodo silencio, donde había sentido su mirada en mí y sacando los dólares correspondientes, elevé mi vista.

¿Podría una jovencita como yo de veinte años morir de un infarto? ¡Estoy segura como el infierno que si!

Frente a mí con una cordial sonrisa y burla en sus ojos verdes al verme se encontraba... _él._ El chico del bus. Le di una sonrisa tensa y le entregué los dólares, evitando tocar su mano y simplemente dejándolo caer en ella. Él también me había reconocido ¡Por supuesto que sí! Estoy segura que era la única psicópata que lo ha visto solo hace un par de horas.

—Gracias por tu compra —acentuó más su sonrisa.

—De nada —susurré.

Tomé la bolsa donde había echado el libro y por cosas del destino él había hecho lo mismo —supongo—, para entregármela. Sentí una chispita recorrer mi mano y rápidamente aparté la mano. Esperé a que él me la diera y evité el contacto, saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

 _Uff_ , mi mano se sentía acalambrada.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la electrizante corriente que paso por mis dedos cuando los rocé con los de él. Por extraño que suene ese fue el último día que lo vi. Después de ese día, Alice me comenzó a levantar y nos íbamos juntas, por lo que ya jamás me toco subir al mismo bus que él.

Hoy era la boda de Rose y Emmett, a los que pocas veces habíamos visto. La vimos en su despedida de soltera, pero inmediatamente se puso muy ebria y la tuvimos que sacar, casi a rastras del club.

La boda se realizaría en una playa y Alice y yo no habíamos podido irnos con ella debido a la universidad, pero ahora ya estábamos en una habitación de hotel todas reunidas arreglándonos.

— ¡Ay, estoy tan... nerviosa! —exclamo Rose, dándole otro trago a un botellita de alcohol que Tanya le había dado—. ¿Y si me deja plantada el maldito? Jamás lo superaré y me volveré una perra fría sin corazón.

Rodé los ojos. Ella era demasiado dramática; todas en esta habitación sabíamos que era imposible que Emmett, la dejara plantada; la amaba demasiado para hacerle eso.

—Él jamás te haría algo así. Te ama mucho —le sonreí, tratando de darle calma.

Después de cada una darle a Rose palabras tranquilizadoras, bajamos hacia la playa y cada una nos acomodamos en nuestros sitios. Los padre de Rose, estaban delante de nosotras y nos saludaron, pero después el señor Hale fue con su hija.

Vi a los padres de Emmett, en la primera fila de enfrente y al lado de ellos un chico. Miré a mi alrededor sonriéndoles a los que conocía y volví mi vista al frente, mientras esperaba a que pasara Rose, por el pasillo.

En pocos minutos y acompañados por una orquesta y las olas del mar, Rose comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del brazo de su padre. Todos los presentes nos volteamos a mirarlos y me di cuenta que mi amiga le lloraban los ojos. ¡La gran Hale lloraba!

La pareja tenía los ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, demostrando lo mucho que se amaban. Dijeron sus votos; algo muy emotivo que hizo que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas y finalmente se besaron.

Hubo aplausos y después todos nos acercamos a abrazarlos, fuimos los últimos porque Emmett quería presentarnos a su familia.

—Bella, Alice y Jasper, estos son mis padres —presentó Emmett a una mujer de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, junto a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, de aspecto amable—. Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Ellos son nuestros amigos.

Los saludamos y abrazamos, además de que nos preguntaran que estudiábamos y cuando nos graduaríamos.

— ¿Donde está Edward, mamá? —Preguntó Emmett, mirando a todos lados hasta que sonrió y con la mano llamo a —supongo—; Edward—. Miren chicos, este es Edward, mi hermano menor.

Al lado de Emmett, estaba _él..._ el chico del bus, el chico que se la pasa leyendo libros como si su vida dependiera de ello, el chico que trabaja en una tienda de libros.

Sonreí falsamente y lo salude, al igual que lo hicieron mis dos amigos.

—Solo espero que no te vayas a poner a leer, Edward o juro que jamás te perdonaré —entrecerró sus ojos Rose hacia él.

Edward, se limitó a sonreír despreocupadamente.

—Mamá, me prohibió traer libros.

— ¡Pero eres capaz de leer por celular! —Bufo Emm.

— ¡Juro no hacerlo! —Guiñó un ojo y en verdad, eso lo hizo verse mucho más atractivo.

La señora Cullen rió y dijo que era mejor que nos fuéramos a la fiesta, que ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar de más cosas y que éramos bienvenidos a su casa, aunque obviamente con el chico de los libros allí, yo no me aparecería en esa casa.

.

.

.

— ¿Viste al hermano de Emmett? Sería un buen partido para ti —elevó sus cejas y Jasper rio un poco.

—Alice, _ese_ chico es el mismo del bus —gruñí completamente malhumorada—. Jamás me veras ligando con él, después de la completa vergüenza que pasé.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Soltó una corta carcajada—. ¡Lo entiendo! Prometo no hacer comentarios ni...

— ¡Hey! —Rose del brazo de su esposo, se acercaron a nosotros con sonrisas bobas en su rostro—. Ustedes son como mis hermanos, así que les he asignado mesas junto a mis padres y los de Emm.

Nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban todos y cada quien tomo lugar donde nos tocaba y... para mi mala suerte Edward estaba a mi lado. Alice no disimula para nada su burla, pues soltó una maldita carcajada mientras miraba hacia nosotros.

Por fortuna, Edward en ningún momento me habló y... bueno, uh, yo tampoco hablé mucho; ambos nos limitamos a escuchar a los demás hasta que todos se pusieron de pie para bailar luego de que pasara el primer baile de los novios.

Miré hacia la pista observando a mis amigos bailar y sonreí, al menos ellos se divertían, no como yo. Es decir; estaba muy feliz por Rose y Emm, pero yo estaba aburrida y no era que su boda lo fuera, simplemente yo estaba así... porque sí.

—Hmm, ¿estás muy aburrida? —su voz me saco de mi trance con esa pregunta.

Me volteé a verlo. Estaba muy serio y me miraba intensamente, no había burla en su mirada y de verdad, lo agradecía. Si hubiera visto burla, seguramente lo hubiera golpeado.

—Si, pero no es porque la boda sea aburrida, si no que... uh, bueno... —balbuceé y sonreí tensamente.

—Te entiendo. Estoy igual —sonrió y permanecimos un momento en silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar—. Te he visto en el bus y...

— ¡Agg! No hablemos de eso —hice una mueca.

—Esta bien —respondió—. Entonces dime, ¿qué estudias? Escuché que estas en la universidad.

Asentí y sonreí, amando hablar sobre mi carrera.

—Si, estoy estudiando arquitectura —respondí—. Mi padre es dueño de una empresa de construcciones. No estoy estudiando eso por obligación o algo así, si no porque me gusta hacerlo, adoro crear cosas.

Edward, sonrió.

—Me imagino.

— ¿Tú que estudias o... estudiaste? —Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Estudié derecho —se rió—. Sé que no lo parezco, pero así es. Acabo de graduarme hace poco y aun no trabajo, me tomaré un mes más y entonces si trabajare.

No esperaba esa respuesta. Yo esperaba que el hubiera estudiado una carrera en algo referente a los libros; editor, escritor o... ¡no lo sé! Pero en algo referente a los libros.

—Se que me has visto siempre en el bus como rata de biblioteca leyendo y seguro que esperaba que fuera editor o algo así, pero no —rió un poco—, la lectura es un hobbie.

Asentí, lo entendía. Yo antes era lectora.

—Yo antes leía mucho también.

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció el libro? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

Me sonrojé un poco y miré alrededor.

—No lo que he leído. La escuela me absorbe por completo y como estuve llegando tarde unos días, tuve que ponerme al corriente.

—Bueno, cuando lo leas espero saber qué piensas de él. —comentó.

— ¿Tú trabajas en la tienda de libros? —Me atreví a preguntarle después de tanto. Él había dicho que se estaba tomando un tiempo, pero entonces, ¿qué hacía en la tienda? ¿Pasando el tiempo?

—Mi mamá es la dueña de la tienda, ese día yo estaba por pura casualidad allí y como Jessica, la trabajadora, había salido me toco atenderte —sonrió—. Ahora sabes de donde saco tantos libros.

—Sí —sonreí—. Debe ser fabuloso tener todo ese tiempo para leer.

—Una vez te gradúes, tendrás tiempo —me guiñó un ojo—. Oye, ¿no te paso nada con la caída?

 _¡Pum!_ Un sonrojo se apodero de todo mi rostro y cuello. ¿Era necesario recordármelo? Había pasado la vergüenza de mi vida.

—No me paso nada. Es decir; no me quedo un moretón, ni dolor o se entumeció.

—Me alegro, de verdad —miré sus ojos cuando dijo eso y si, allí había sinceridad—. Sé que dijiste que no habláramos del bus, pero... te he visto mirándome —no dije nada respecto a eso, por lo que el continuó—. No sé porque lo haces, pero es medio incomodo; es decir, a veces no me puedo concentrar en la lectura. Tienes una mirada muy fuerte.

Me sonrojé un poco y agradecía que probablemente el no se daría cuenta. La música subió un poco mas y yo no pude decir nada, por lo que permanecimos un momento en silencio, hasta que después decidimos salir al jardín. En ningún momento me pidió bailar con él y... en cierto modo, me afectó.

—Siento si te incomodé con mi mirada acosadora, pero es que me llamaba la atención la forma en que siempre estabas leyendo —dije una vez llegamos al jardín.

—Esta bien —me sonrió de forma que no lo había visto hacerlo en toda la noche—. Ven, sentémonos.

Platicamos de tantas cosas; con o sin sentido, fue maravilloso. Supe muchas cosas de él, como su fecha de nacimiento y la edad que tenia —que eran veintitrés años—, además de que él no tenía libro preferido.

Cuando menos lo esperé ya no había ningún alma en el salón, salvo los familiares y mis dos amigos.

— ¿Sabes? Usualmente siempre estoy leyendo es porque la gente me aburre con facilidad, pero... —tomó aire y lo dejó salir antes de continuar— platicando contigo; leer es lo último que quiero hacer.

Sonreí tímidamente. Me sentí tan especial por lo que él me había dicho. Al parecer muy pocas personas podían lograr eso y significaba mucho para mí haberlo logrado.

—Me ha encantado platicar contigo. Eres una maravillosa persona, Edward —le dije en un susurro.

—Tu igual. Gracias por mantener mis ojos fuera de las letras —me guiñó un ojo—. Espero verte pronto y volver a... a platicar.

—Espero lo mismo.

Nos acercamos y besamos nuestra mejilla, despidiéndonos con un "hasta luego" y caminamos hacia donde nos esperaba nuestra familia. Yo sabía que no sería la última vez que vería a Edward, ya fuera en el bus o con su familia.

.

.

.

No pude dejar de pensar en Edward, desde el día de la boda —hace una semana—, tengo la esperanza de volver a verlo por lo cual estoy yendo tarde a clases... de nuevo con la esperanza de que el vaya allí.

Es patético, pero yo solamente quiero volver a ver a ese chico que fue un enigma durante las dos mañanas seguidas que lo vi con su nariz enterrada en un libro. No importa si solo lo veo de lejos, aunque lo incomode mi mirada... solamente quiero verlo.

Detuve el bus, pagué y comencé a caminar buscando un sitio, hasta que choqué mi mirada con un par de ojos verdes. Él tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y me di cuenta que no se sentaba con nadie; era Edward.

Quitó el par de libros que tenía en el asiento a su lado —clara invitación a que me sentara—, tal cuando lo hice, comencé a sentir mariposas y como algo pesado caía a mi estomago.

—Hola —le sonreí.

—Hola Bella —negó con su cabeza—. He estado esperando una semana para que esto ocurriera.

 _Yo también._

Y... aunque nosotros en ese momento no lo supiéramos, una nueva historia estaba comenzando allí, porque desde ese momento Edward y yo nos volvimos inseparables.

Todo comenzó una mañana, en un bus.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!** Se que merezco una golpiza por subirlo despues de un mes de los prometido, pero aún le faltaba ponerle algo mas a la historia, así que... lo siento muchisímo. Veamos positivo, ¡Es el cumpleaños de uno de mis cantantes favoritos; FELICIDADES HARRY STYLES!

Mary y yo les agradecemos por tomarse de leer esta historia que ambos escribimos con sacrificio. Esperemos les guste y que se preparen para las historias que vienen. Tienen el grupo de facebook: Javiwiwi fanfics (link directo en mi perfil), para saber mas acerca de la historia, porque quiza hagamos un short-fic de este one-shot.

Gracias y, ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
